


Hannigram Fatherhood Ficlets

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short ficlets of pure domestic fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)

“And then the dragon roared!“ 

Hannibal grinned, making his eyes wide as he looked from Max to Chloe.

Max giggled and cuddled closer. Chloe hadn't quite mastered the patented Graham eye roll but she gave it a shot. "Dragons don’t roar.”

“Shh. They do! Daddy said. It’s in the book.” Max pointed at the bright green beast. “Was it loud?”

Hannibal beamed at his son's curiosity. So much like Daddy Will. “Louder than bombs.” 

Max nodded at the stage whisper. Their little secret.

“No way.” By now, Chloe had her arms folded over her chest in that way of hers. Five going on fifteen.

“Dad!” Max whined.

“Max. Chloe. _Dad_.”

Hannibal looked up at the familiar voice. Standing in the doorway, Will’s smile reminded him of why he fell in love.

“How long have you been standing there?”

Will’s dimples bloomed. “Long enough.”

A few steps and he crawled into bed, pulling Max onto his lap.

“Did you get to the part where the knight slays the dragon?”

Hannibal's sly smile danced with Will's knowing look. 

“No," he savored. "Not yet.”

Resting his head on his husband’s shoulder, Will sighed. “Good. Just in time then.”

Chloe groaned. They were at it again.

Max wiggled impatiently.

“Read.”


	2. Clean plate

"Papa. Why do you and Daddy Will argue over food when we have company for dinner?"

The question took Hannibal by surprise. When Max reached the age of noticing his little disagreements with Will was anyone's guess.

Lines spread like starbursts around his eyes. 

The meat looked so innocent on the Power Ranger’s plate as he continued cutting small pieces. And why shouldn’t it. Protein. Vitamins. Everything a growing boy needed.

“We’re not arguing, sweetheart. Daddy Will just gets a little finicky sometimes. He needs to be reminded to clean his plate.” 

Max returned his daddy’s smile, nuzzling into a stroke of his curls. “Like me?”

Hannibal leaned forward to brush noses. “Just like you. Now be a big boy and we’ll show Daddy Will how it's done. Open up.”

Max giggled as a piece choo-choo'ed towards his mouth.

“I love you, daddy. You’re funny.”

“And you’re cute.” 

A boop on the nose made Max laugh out loud. The perfect opportunity for Hannibal to tuck a piece into his mouth. 

The boy chewed eagerly. “Mm. You’re the best cook ever,” he grinned.

“I know. Let’s keep going. Clean plate club.”

Max nodded decisively, pointing. “More.”


	3. Date night

"Papa, what happens if you and daddy don't come home. What happens if the bad men get you?"

Sweet Chloe. Where did she get these ideas. Normal separation anxiety, Hannibal supposed. Tinged with some innate suspicion perhaps. She _was_ a Graham-Lecter after all.

“Oh, sweetheart, come here.” 

Chloe nearly launched herself into Hannibal’s waiting arms, clinging around his neck. The tears on her cheek melted his heart. 

“Shh. It’s okay.” Hushing softly, he stroked her blonde hair. “Daddy is not going anywhere. Both your daddies will always be here for you.”

Glancing up, Hannibal smiled at finding Will in the bedroom doorway, dressed to the nines in a brand new tuxedo. 

Gorgeous, he mouthed past Chloe’s shoulder.

Will pointed to his watch and then towards the stairs.

“Chloe, darling …” 

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he captured her eyes. “I need you to do something for me. Uncle Jimmy will be here any minute to look after you, but I need you to look after Max while we’re at the opera. He’s not as brave as you are. You need to be the big sister.”

Chloe sniffed, smudging away a tear. “Me?” Her lip quivered.

“Yes, sweetheart. You. Can you do that?” 

She searched his eyes a moment. “I think so.”

“I know so.” Hannibal sighed. “And sweetheart, there are no bad men at the opera. Just one less than competent soprano and I don’t think he’s going to make it tonight.”

A tight smile was the best he could manage to keep from laughing when he heard Will snort.

“Now, let’s go see what Max is up to. Okay?”

Will rolled his eyes as they passed by, hand in hand. 

Hannibal nudged his hip, mumbling, “Well you didn’t like him either.”


End file.
